Meet Me On The Rooftop
by Ace of Diamonds 0330
Summary: "Meet me on the rooftop." On a tiny note, given to her by a secretary she didn't know existed, was a sentence with only 5 words- written in Jack's messy handwriting. She shrugged and put the note in her pocket- she would never admit it, but she keeps all of his letters to her.


_Meet Me On The Rooftop_

 _by Ace of Diamonds 0330_

* * *

 _A/N: I don't own Newsies. If you want to know why Katherine cried then you can just PM me on this site or on Tumblr (defying-solo)_

 _For Heather_

* * *

 **Meet me on the rooftop.**

On a tiny note, given to her by a secretary she didn't know existed, was a sentence with only 5 words- written in Jack's messy handwriting.

She shrugged and put the note in her pocket- she would never admit it, but she keeps all of his letters to her.

As she took her final step up onto his sacred rooftop, his penthouse, she took in the sight in front of her.

Jack's back was turned toward her, his eyes looking at the glorious sunset.

She walked over to him, silently, and put wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey there, Cowboy," she says to him, softly. "I missed you."

She feels him relax into her, his shoulders losing their tension as he turns around to face her.

"Hey Ace," he says to her, giving her a small smile as he wraps his arms around her. "I missed you too."

That's when he kisses her like there is no tomorrow.

His lips are rough against hers, but they move with confidence against her mouth.

She misses this, they have barely seen each other because of their jobs, but she tries to treasure every moment with him.

When they finally pull away, he looks at her with a look of pure happiness and he gives her his grin that makes her go weak at the knees.

She smiles up at him and his eyebrows raise questioningly.

"What is it Ace?" he inquires, his arms still around her.

She shakes her head.

"Oh, nothing." she says, still smiling up at him.

 _I just really love you_.

* * *

 **Meet me on the rooftop.**

It was written on a note given to him by one of the younger boys. Her cursive handwriting neatly written on spare bit of paper.

He claps Davey on the back, telling him to keep teaching the younger boys how to sell, and he makes his way to the Lodging House.

She runs into his arms the moment both of his feet step firmly on to the roof.

"I miss you," she says like she's swallowing back tears, holding him as if she never wants to let him go. "I miss you so much."

He doesn't know what happened, why the woman he loves is crying in his arms but he holds her gently, whispering comforting words in her ear.

 _I will always be there for you._

* * *

 **Meet me on the rooftop.**

It's not the first time she has received a message like that from him. 

But it is the first time that his writing was neatly written, his normal chicken-scrawl replaced with clear letters in print.

She isn't sure if she should be worried. 

But she leaves her office as quickly as she can and she gets to the lodging house in record time.

The first thing she notices about him, when she gets to the top, is that he is pacing. Jack doesn't pace. Ever.

His hands are fidgeting and he keeps muttering to himself. 

"Hi." She says and he looks up, alarm flashing in his eyes but immediately replaced with relief. 

"Hi Katherine." He says, somehow nervously. 

Katherine. He hardly uses her real name. It's always Kath or Ace. Never Katherine. 

Worry suddenly floods into her system but then he takes a deep breath and suddenly grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. 

"Jack," she starts to say slowly. "Are you alri-" 

She doesn't get to finish her sentence due to the fact that he got down on one knee. 

"Katherine Plumber," he says, albeit shakily. "From the moment I met you, I knew that I found my be dream. You're my Santa Fe. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

He says all of this with his eyes on hers, the hopefulness drowning out all of the anxiety. His hand never leaving her own.

She pulls him up, keeping one hand locked with his, while the other moves to brush his cheek. Her forehead resting on his. And very softy she whispers her answer.

 _For sure._


End file.
